The present invention comprises a new and distinct Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarropi’.
The new cultivar is the result of open pollination with the female parent being ‘Compact Innocence’ (cultivar name ‘Tiktok’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,977), which exhibits white flowers and a trailing habit and the male parent being a mix of pollen from unknown field selections (not patented). The new cultivar was discovered as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross during 2000, in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The new cultivar was initially designated ‘NEM-108’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been carried out at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. by terminal tip cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.